The present invention is directed to field markers and has particular utility for various types of athletic fields such as for playing football, baseball, soccer, track, tennis, etc. Conventionally, the boundary lines and the various playing lines within the field are delineated by forming lime lines upon the surface of the field. The use of such lining techniques has a number of disadvantages. For example, it is necessary to re-lime lines before each athletic contest and frequently re-liming is done during such contests. Traditionally, for example, in the 6th inning of a baseball game the grounds crew re-limes the foul lines where necessary. A further disadvantage with such temporary markings is that in inclement weather many of the markings become completely obliterated as commonly occurs during football games and because of the severe weather conditions no attempt is even made to re-lime the lines. Even when the weather is not inclement the markings frequently become destroyed in spots where players, for example, slide over the lime.